My Tiger
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. Emma and Killian are having a quiet moment in their new home. Well not so quiet...


''Emma, love where are you? We were supposed to meet at Granny's , I wore my old leather pirate jacket as you said but I still don't know why and you are not here'' Killian said while he was walking in the streets of Storybrook with his phone or his talking device he used to call it , on his ear.

''Change of plans, babe I am waiting for you at our home. Don't be late. I have already lost you so many times that I think it's time to repair those missed moments, now that no villain, or a beast is threating our happiness'' Emma's voice heard from his phone , she was almost whispering and her voice was weird and sexy the same time. Killian looked at his phone because he thought that something happened to his phone but it was just her voice.

He turned the phone off and he continued walking. As he was approaching their home he noticed that the door was opened and he started to worry until he entered the home. The home was decorated with cuddles, the lights were off and in the floor there were lots of rose petals which were creating a path through their bedroom. He went upstairs following the rose petals when suddenly he entered their bedroom and captivated from what he saw. He saw Emma wearing a black corset with a black long skirt, it was like a dress. The corset was too tight just like the corset she was wearing when she met his past self. Her hair was curled down and her lips were red just like the petal roses. The way she was looking him with a sexy look but her eyes were revealing her love for him.

''Welcome aboard , My Captain. Welcome to Captain Swan's ship'' She said with a smile and pointed their bed. He had never seen their bed with all this stuff was happening in this town and of course he had never slept on it. The bed was decorated with the finishing line of the petal roses. _It's huge he thought._ As he was thinking of that Emma went to his side and started unbuttoning his vest.

''Swan'' He said whispering while she was unbuttoning.

''Shh'' She said putting her finger on his mouth.'' Killian, my love, my pirate, my tiger and my dear Captain our love is written in our hearts but every time we were having a quiet moment we were getting interrupted by a crisis this town always has. But now my love, that I have right here and I will never leave you I want to show you how much loved you are by me'' Emma said and kissed him passionately. After a few seconds of fire he lifted her and put her to their bed.

''God, Swan you are beautiful'' Killian said while he was kissing her neck

''I love you, my love'' Emma said and put off his jacket.

''I love you, too my love'' He said. He was now shirtless. Emma was captivated from his muscles and touched his chest slowly.

''You own what you touch'' He said pointing his heart. After lots of passionate and loving kisses, while he was kissing her breast he started unleashing her corset but it was too tight.

''Swan, I can't'' Killian said

''Rip it, my tiger'' She said pointing his hook with a sexy smirk. He smiled and he started ripping her skirt. Pieces of fabric were following slowly to the ground. Now he was ripping her corset while he was kissing her. Suddenly it was unleashed. The corset fell to the ground while Killian was kissing her whole body now. As they went down to pillows and he was on the top of her some words came out of her mouth before his lips crushed again on hers.

''I am yours forever'' Emma said they kissed

''And I am yours'' Killian said as he was kissing the parts of her body that the sheet was covering. This was the best night of their lives. No villains were threating their love and no death was separating them. After this burning night she was resting on his chest.

''Promise me, Killian promise me that we will stay like this forever'' She said and kissed his chest.

'''I promise, my love I love you'' Killian said and kissed her blonde hair.

''I love you more , my tiger'' Emma said and smiled

''I love you most'' Killian said and with a last passionate kiss they slept.

The next morning he woke up and he didn't saw her resting in his arms. He stood up and got dressed with his pirate jacket and vest. When he was ready he went downstairs and suddenly he heard a music coming from the kitchen. Finally he saw her cleaning the dishes. He went to her side and touched her waist and kissed her.

''Oh, god Killian you gave me such a turn!'' Emma said she was now wearing the white sweater she was wearing when he healed him in the Underworld. Suddenly Killian looked at the table there were eggs, omelets, cake and coffee in the table.

''What is all this, babe? ''Killian said while he was still touching her waist.

''It's for you, my love. I know how hard your staying in the Underworld was and I thought that what you want the most right now is a perfect breakfast.'' Emma said and smiled to him. He loved that smile.

''All I want is you'' Killian said and kissed him

''Come on, let's eat'' Emma said and they sat. Emma sat opposite to Killian and started eating.

''You made all this?'' Killian said

''Well, I tried my best, you know my relationship with the kitchen isn't so good'' Emma said smiling.

''They are delicious, Swan really'' Killian said and she smiled. She was pleased that she had made him happy. Suddenly he pushed the tablecloth to his side, pushing Emma's plate too. They looked each other and Emma went to Killian hugged that was waiting for her and kissed her.

''That was the best breakfast I had ever had'' Killian said and kissed her again.

''And certainly the best night of my life. Just me and my true love …''Killian was saying while Emma was caressing his hair.

''And this.'' Killian said and showed to her the ripped corset she wore last night.

''You know that now that is ripped I can't wear it anymore'' Emma said and Killian's face got disappointed.

''No, Swan certainly you can fix it right? With your magic?'' Killian said

''Maybe I can'' Emma said

''Good because you were stunning with this and of course you are always beautiful'' Killian said, Emma smirked and their noses touched one another.

''What would you say if we remember this unforgettable night in our couch for a bit, my love?'' Killian said

''That won't be bad'' Emma said and kissed him but suddenly her phone ranged. She picked it.

''Yes? Oh, dad hi! What? Hyde? Okay we are coming now'' Emma said

''Another crisis?'' Killian said and Emma nodded.

''Come on let's face it'' Emma said and wore her red leather jacket.

''Together'' Emma closed her sentence while she was touching his jacket.

''Together, babe'' Killian said and they gave one last kiss and they left to deal with another crisis which was threating again their town.


End file.
